


Laurus Nobilis

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-War, M/M, Post-War, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It is a matter of some urgency,” Draco admitted, patting the tree trunk absent-mindedly. “This tree is not a tree.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurus Nobilis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the severusbigbangbirthday at Livejournal and Insanejournal  
> Whitestar_alpha was kind enough to beta-read this. My thanks to Piglet for her help with Britishisms  
> J. K. Rowling and associated companies own the characters and settings of HP. No profit made here, no copyright infringement intended.

Severus neatly landed near the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Apparating over long distances was challenging, so he was pleased to note that he had travelled from Ireland with his customary accuracy. He strode through the stylized dragons and sea serpents decorating the cast iron gates and into the heavy, beguiling rose-attar fragrance of the front garden. Hearing Draco’s voice call out a greeting, Severus looked around until he spied Draco standing next to a tree with glossy dark green leaves.

“Severus, I appreciate your prompt response,” Draco said, shaking his hand in greeting.

“Your message did sound rather urgent,” Severus said dryly.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug; almost certainly a feigned nonchalance Severus thought. He narrowed his eyes and studied the elegant young man before him. Something _was_ troubling Draco, and he would be unable to remain silent much longer.

“It is a matter of some urgency,” Draco admitted, patting the tree trunk absent-mindedly. Draco paused, glanced at Severus and then back at the tree again. “This tree is not a tree.”

Severus scrutinized the tree -- a bay laurel tree, _Laurus nobilis_ , a handsome, healthy specimen, with bright glossy leaves and a pale slim trunk, standing almost as tall as Draco. He raised one eyebrow at Draco and waited, his curiosity piqued.

“No,” Draco replied, shaking his head. “As a matter of fact, it’s Potter.”

“Potter?” Severus repeated, just to be sure. “Are you telling me that _this_ bay laurel tree is actually Harry Potter?” he said, his voice rising in surprise. “Draco, what have you done?”

Draco shrugged, looking everywhere but at the tree. “I ought not have done it,” he said somewhat apologetically, then he lifted his chin. “Potter provoked me.”

Snape raised his brow. His voice dry, he asked, “And how did Potter provoke you to the extent that turning him into a tree seemed to be an appropriate response?”

“He breezed through my new wards, that’s how. As though they weren’t even there,” Draco snapped.

He probably had _not_ realized the wards were here, Severus mused. More power than perception, that was Potter.

“He’s not as special as the newspapers would have us believe. He’s a rather ordinary wizard, really, with no style or fashion sense. Entirely overrated,” Draco sniffed, finally meeting Severus’ eyes. He smirked as he proudly said, “And see, Potter wasn’t strong enough to prevail against the transfiguration of Ovid’s Laurel. A Malfoy amulet was more powerful than the Hero of the Wizarding World.”

Severus raised both eyebrows. Ovid’s Laurel. A legendary artifact Lucius purchased sometime before Voldemort’s return. It was rumoured to be worth almost as much as the Manor itself; Severus thought that most unlikely, although there was no doubting the artefact’s tremendous value.

“Potter an ordinary wizard?” Severus snorted. “Draco, _think_. At twelve years of age, Potter killed a fifty foot basilisk. Less than two years later he competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament against Europe’s best young wizards, all older than him. And he won. He duelled the Dark Lord, and survived to escape. Still a child at Hogwarts, Potter successfully fought against your father and other Death Eaters, and survived. And let us not forget: _he destroyed the Dark Lord_! Your wards probably didn’t even tickle him. He is the most powerful wizard alive today."

Draco looked away and sighed. “At twelve I was learning how to flirt and at fifteen I was congratulating myself on successfully losing my virginity.”

Crossing his arms, Severus said, “Would it surprise you to learn that Potter probably envies you that? And without a doubt he would envy your unassailable Malfoy composure, that air of self-possession you carry with you in public.”

Draco smirked. “There is much to be said for good breeding and class. Potter has neither.” In a rare moment of honesty, Draco admitted, “Although I do have a tendency to forget myself when Potter is around. He affects my self-control.”

Severus looked at Draco in surprise, a frown forming between his brows. Draco’s confidence, characteristic of all of the Malfoys, was usually quite imperturbable. Did he have feelings for the Gryffindor perhaps? “Do you hope for more than a friendship with Potter?”

“Oh, no!” Draco declared, but his face remained wistful. “To the public I would simply be ‘Harry Potter’s partner’. It would never do to have a Malfoy standing in the shadow of Harry Potter,” he said, shaking his head.

Severus could all too easily imagine the havoc Draco would create if he thought he was being ignored in favour of Harry. “A wise decision,” he said, approvingly. Just common sense, he thought, and decided there was no need to examine his sudden, vehement dislike of the thought of a union between Harry and Draco.

“He is rather attractive though. He could have anyone, anyone at all,” Draco added, disconsolate, patting the tree.

Severus gloomily agreed. “Fetch Ovid’s Laurel now, Draco,” he murmured. “I assume you wanted my help with the transformational magic--”

“Er, no, not really. More for moral support, in case Potter is really annoyed. I’ll get the amulet now,” Draco said.

Severus waited until Draco was out of sight, then placed his hand on the trunk of the tree, stroking the bark gently. “Only you could be so absurd. Only you, Potter.” He sighed. “You _could_ have anyone you wanted, just as Draco said.”

The tree coughed, the type of cough made to draw attention to one's presence to prevent further embarrassment. Severus sprang back, his wand quickly raised to a defensive position, his reflexes as sharp as ever after years of constant watchfulness. He watched, incredulous, as the tree melted and shifted into the familiar form of Harry Potter, branches shrinking or stretching to become limbs, the leaves forming a dishevelled crop of hair, the bright green of the foliage intensifying to collect in Harry’s eyes.

“Er, sorry about that,” Harry said, picking an errant leaf from his hair. “Guess I should have drawn attention to myself earlier.”

“How long were you aware?” Severus asked, his smooth voice betraying no hint of his surprise.

“The whole time,” Harry said, looking abashed. With a disarming grin he added, “I don’t actually think the amulet worked longer than the first second of surprise actually. I figured out how to untangle the magic almost immediately, and knew I could return to my own shape.” Looking a little shamefaced he added, “I was going to let Draco think the amulet couldn’t bring me back. Teach him to take more care when using powerful magical devices.”

“Indeed,” Severus said dryly, smirking at the incongruity of the hero-idiot of Gryffindor cautioning others about the dangers of powerful magic.

Harry and Severus looked towards the house as they heard the french doors opening; Draco began walking through the herb garden towards them, his steps slowing as he observed Harry standing with Severus. As soon as Harry spotted Draco he began to scowl. A fierce and truly intimidating scowl, almost worthy of Severus himself, he thought. Severus shivered a little as Harry’s expanding power tingled over his skin -- he could feel the energy rising and intensifying as Draco approached. He surreptitiously adjusted his trousers.

Draco’s eyes widened as he approached; the electric energy of Harry’s magic was unmistakable. Saying nothing, Draco looked at Severus as though seeking assurance or explanations.

“It seems Potter is strong enough to withstand your amulet’s magic,” Severus said. “Without the use of a wand or any incantations I might note,” he added.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Draco muttered, “Perhaps it might be thought I owe you an apology, Potter.”

Harry said nothing, his gaze unblinking on Draco’s face.

Draco hesitated, licking his dry lips, then looked away. With a coquettish glance at Harry through his eyelashes, Draco shifted his body subtly, angling himself closer to Potter. Harry glowered; Draco’s eyes widened in alarm and he stepped back.

Severus smirked as he watched the young man drop the flirtatious approach in response to Harry’s darkening scowl. Severus approved. Gryffindors _were_ a breed apart - one could never be entirely certain what might or might not trigger one off when angry.

“Give me the amulet,” Harry said firmly, holding out his hand. Startled, Draco reached into his coat and pulled the artifact free. Despite its great age, it looked as though it had been newly made. A golden circlet, brightened with small emeralds, shaped like a wreath of bay leaves worn by Romans to celebrate triumph. “I’ll place it in my Gringott’s vault,” Harry sternly told Draco. “When Narcissa returns I’ll return it to her possession.”

Draco nodded stiffly, giving reluctant agreement.

Harry turned towards Severus. “Can I buy you lunch, thank you for your help today?”

Severus nodded sharply and then stepped closer to Harry, leaning into him a little as Harry grasped his arm to Apparate them away. Why not, Severus thought, after all it is my birthday.

~*~

Harry unfastened Severus's trousers, and slid his hard cock out, robbing his cheek along it like a cat. Pulling the trousers down with the pants, Harry slowly licked Severus from base to tip, sliding and swirling his tongue under the foreskin, before opening his mouth to slide the hard cock inside.

Severus gasped, and tried to force himself not to pound into that inviting wet warmth. He looked down and the sight of his cock smoothly thrusting in and out of Harry's pink lips almost undid him – and then the sight of Harry unfastening his trousers to fist his substantial erection did undo him and he came and came, bucking deep into Harry's mouth, biting his lips to stifle a howl as he watched Harry’s hand work furiously until he too erupted, in great arching spurts.

Although his legs still felt shaky, Severus offered Harry his hand, pulling him up and surprising both of them when he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Harry fit nicely in Severus’ arms, his head the perfect height for Severus to nuzzle disheveled hair and press kisses to the crown.

“‘s great,” Harry murmured into Severus’ chest.

“Mmmm,” Severus agreed. “Next time, a bed.”

“Next time me inside you or you inside me.”

“You will receive no argument from me. Both prospects are enticing.”

“Good. Glad there’ll be a next time,” Harry smirked.

“We seem to have achieved an unusual accord.”

Reflecting that Harry’s appreciation suited him well, Severus tilted Harry’s face up with a gentle hand under his chin, pressing his mouth to Harry’s, pleased with his open-mouthed, tongue-twirling response. He delighted in the taste of his own semen in Harry’s mouth, savouring passion and enthusiasm, a sweet taste of joy.

~*~

At Harry and Severus’ bonding, Draco gifted them with a tree. An actual tree, a real bay laurel. The massive tree now stood in the garden behind the house Harry and Severus shared. On windy days they could look through a window as it swayed and twirled as though dancing.

Upon occasion, those times when Harry was especially stressed or weary, the lone tree was joined by another smaller bay laurel; the two trees stood in the sun and the rain, their leaves intermingling. Beneath the overhanging branches of the shorter tree, a rustic, backless, wooden bench had been positioned; sometimes Severus would sit there, leaning back against the smaller tree, savouring the clean, green scent of the leaves that shifted in the wind to caress him, soothed by the feel of the bark rough against his cheek.

~fin~


End file.
